


Collection of kinky kpop smuts

by ThAt_IcOniC_eMo



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Dom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Dom/sub, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Kinky, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sub Lee Taeyong, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, Swearing, Switch Kim Seokjin | Jin, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThAt_IcOniC_eMo/pseuds/ThAt_IcOniC_eMo
Summary: I'll do other groups and ships by request, please leave comments and feedback or if you catch a spelling/grammar error that I do not/ a sentence doesn't flow the way it should please let me know so that I can correct it. I will not write about underage idols (Jisung for example) as it is not appropriate (even though I am barely a month older than Jisung).Anyhow, requests are open, you can message me directly or leave a comment for a story. Never be afraid to ask, the only reason I would have for saying no to an of age smut would be that I don't know who the idol is and even then I will try my best most likely. Big love, enjoy.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my stuff is very kinky and can get a bit intense. If you do not want to read the more graphic content I suggest reading the short blurbs below of what most of the chapters will be containing.

Kinks- Blood play, slight knife play, dom/sub, bdsm lifestyles, dacryphilia(crying kink), withholding orgasm, overstimulationx2, withholding urination, public play, humiliation, bondage, sex toys, cock rings, anal plugs and vibrators, gangbang, and a couple other things but I cannot think of them atm. If I remember later I will add them to this list but if I do not I will put a small warning in (parentheses) to tell you what is coming. 

Ships? A lot. My favorite involve Taeyong as a sub to Johnny or Doyoung or Taeil or Jaehyun. But there will be a lot, a few are:  
NCT  
*markhyuck  
*noremin  
*taeyong x nearly anybody.  
*Yuta (bottoming ofc) x also nearly anybody.  
*johnny x Taeil (can't remember their ship name whoops)  
+more  
BTS  
(Jungkook bottoming ofc)  
*yoonkook  
*namkook  
*namjin  
*jinkook  
*literally Kookie x anybody basically.  
*Jimin dominating other members obviously. Same for Hobi.  
+more  
Exo  
*chanbaek  
*sekai  
*D.O x Kai (oof whoops)  
*seho  
*sub Chanyeol x Baco-Baekhyun (*snickers*)  
*bottom Sehun and Kai x anybody  
*dom Kyungsoo x anybody  
+more  
Seventeen  
*(bottom)Jeonghan x ALMOST anybody(not the maknae line and not Woozi)  
*S.coups x Jeonghan (whoops again)  
*(bottom)Vernon x Seungkwan  
*POSSIBLY Dino. Possibly. Undecided on it so far.  
+more  
Anyways y'all get the point here. Lots of ships lots of smut lots of nasty.  
*and also: I will always add in a female dom if thats something you'd like to read.


	6. Uhh hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, I know I said I'd get the chaoters up and I have a million drafts but.. Just read.

So, my life kinda went to shit right after I posted this last year, and I have like 7 or 8 draft chapters I just dont know how to finish them in all honesty. My dog died, then I broke up with my toxic ex and he started dating my "best friend" soon after, I was hospitalized for a while there because I was working so much that I forgot to eat and ended up collapsing on my lifeguard stand at the pool (ironic I know); basically a lot went wrong right after I said "I'll get those chapters up soon!" And I was so enthusiastic about it because I really wanted to put well-written smut on a platform and be able to share it finally instead of just having like 20 unfinished notes of smut on my phone. I'm trying my best now, it might take another week or so but hopefully I'll get you guys some good chaoters soon. Sorry for the wait guys, but I hope you enjoy the stories to come.


End file.
